Really
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: bella falls pregnant and leaves then comes back to see her sister


I was going back to la push again I use to live there with my twin Leah and my little brother Seth well he wasn't that little

Any way I use to live there then I fell in love with a vampire Edward was the perfect guy he was caring and kind and well perfect but then it all changed he started abusing me he um he ra rapped me about a week after I got out of hospital

Rosalie found out about it and convinced them all to move none of them found out about it besides her but then I actually told someone else hear is why

Our dad made me go out and talk to Jacob black because we use to be friends when we were way younger so now my dad wanted me to get close so, me and Jake started to talk about everything so I told him everything even about the vampire's he was shocked but he believed me

Then one day he started ignoring me and my heart split open again I couldn't feel I couldn't do anything but what was I meant to do one day I actually went and had a go at Jake but I ended up slapping a guy and then he looked at me and I don't know I felt well I don't know.

I went to see Leah I told her everything and then I told her I was going to live with our aunt Renne Leah wasn't happy actually she begged me to stay and then I left dad and mum already knew

When I got to Florida with auntie Renne I changed I guess I was different I was more confident my weight went down I got curves and more all because I became a werewolf

I was going home finally and I wasn't going to tell anyone about it they would have to guess because I'm so nice not another thing I've became a total bitch lol nah I'm telling the truth

T.I.M.E S.K.I.P

I was home now thank god I was so bored when I was away well besides the wells you know were wolf shape shifter thing.

But I have missed my sister so much and I feel this whole in my chest I have since I've left I just want to get back and see Paul no bad girl you want to see Leah I said to myself as I pulled up to my house I got out of my car and whistled Leah Seth and a bunch of guys came out I smirked Leah ran up to me and jumped on me I squealed and fell to the ground we giggled while everyone looked at us like we were crazy

Seth worked it out and jumped on us as well we laughed Sam and Jared came and pulled up my siblings while I jumped up Leah smirked and started rambling after she said everyone's names I smiled and asked where mum and dad were they were out apparently I smirked

Jacob looked down when he saw me we all went into the living room when we got there I sat down so everyone else did to Leah asked "what have you been up to sis" my smile disappeared and I smiled sadly at Leah I coughed and said "well I will start when I was still here I came from aunt Renee's I went to forks high and I made friends I became partners with Edward Cullen in biology he stiffened the next couple of days he wasn't there me Angela and jess went to port angels I didn't want to look at dresses so I walked around these four guys tried to have their fun with me

Edward turned up any way he told me he loved me so I said it back a few days later he told me he was a vampire then he well we played baseball three nomads showed they started hunting me when we got to Phoenix we were at my ballet studio when I was a kid I was by myself James the nomad started torturing me he bit me then Edward showed up with his family he sucked out the venom while they killed James then Edward drunk to much so I was in hospital

A week after I got back to forks and settled he started to rape me he did it for weeks until my eighteenth then Rose found out she convinced them all to leave so I was depressed about everything then dad made me talk to you Jacob and I got better I told you everything I showed you the bite you believed me then one day you just started ignoring me well that hurt so I moved back to Florida after telling my twin everything

I changed while I was there I also had a miscarriage then I changed well phased into a werewolf so I was furry I changed back I started partying racing drinking the only thing I haven't done was have sex since then I stayed then I came back here I decide it was time to stop running

Everyone's mouth was dropped to the floor I blushed Leah started bouncing in her seat "yay I'm not the only girl anymore" I smiled and then I started crying I hated lying but it was for their own good my daughter didn't need to be in this my daughter was completely human at least then I saw aunt Renee come in and then my daughter Ashleigh I smiled she screamed "mummy" I smiled and hugged my bubby and looked at aunt Renne confused

Well your daughter's farther came looking I growled and picked up ash no one was getting her


End file.
